Jack Fisk
Commander Jack Fisk was an officer in the Colonial Fleet and one of the survivors of the Fall of the Twelve Colonies. Biography At the time of the Cylon attack on the Twelve Worlds, approximately the year 2000, Fisk served as a senior officer onboard Pegasus, a Mercury-class Battlestar, with the rank of Colonel. The ship docked at the shipyards over Scorpia, ahead of an extensive refit. Fisk was still on board when the Cylons attacked, and consequently escaped the destruction of the shipyards and bombardment of the planet. In the days after the Fall, Fisk was handed a battlefield promotion to Executive Officer upon the execution of Col. Belzen for refusing to carry out orders when Pegasus was caught in a Cylon trap. Aware of what would happen if he also refused, he followed Vice Admiral Helena Cain's orders and launched all Viper wings to engage the vastly superior Cylon raider force. Following the battle, Pegasus jumped to a flotilla of civilian refugee ships which had escaped the Fall thanks to their FTL drives. Col. Fisk personally boarded one of the ships to cannibalise it of vital components to be transferred to Pegasus and to impress civilians with vital experiences. When unrest developed amongst the flotilla, Lt. Kendra Shaw murdered a woman to frighten the others in line, which both Col. Fisk and Admiral Cain approved. The ships and unwanted civilians were then left behind to be slaughtered by the Cylons. Several months after the attack, Pegasus made contact with Galactica and its own refugee fleet. The honeymoon period was marked with crew transfers and delivery of supplies to Galactica, and Col. Fisk took this opportunity to befriend Galactica s XO, Col. Saul Tigh. While drunk he made remarks about the execution of Col. Belzen and the refugees, but passed it off as a joke when he realised how shocked Col. Tigh was to hear it.Battlestar Galactica, episode: "Pegasus". Relations between the two ships quickly soured, with the final straw beind the accidental killing of Lt. Alastair Thorne by two Galactica crewmembers - Lt. Karl Agathon and Chief Galen Tyrol - as he tried to rape a Cylon prisoner, a crime of which the two were to be executed and was put on hold when both warships were willing to send out Vipers to engage one another. Col. Fisk understood the killing was accidental, but respected the verdict of Admiral Cain, who ruled that as Cylons are not people they could not be raped and therefore their legal defence was flawed. When two of Lt. Thorne's friends assaulted the Galactica crewmembers, he broke off the fight and warned the two about how striking an officer in a time of war could lead to their own executions.Battlestar Galactica, episode: "Resurrection Ship, Part Ⅱ". Fearing Galactica s CO, Commander William Adama, would continue to be a problem, Admiral Cain gave Col. Fisk orders to take a Marine team to Pegasus and execute the Commander upon receiving a signal. Following the two ships' attack on a Cylon Resurrection Ship, Admiral Cain gave orders to stand down, having changed her mind. Col. Fisk therefore returned to Pegasus with the Marines. Soon after arrival, Admiral Cain was murdered by Gina, another Cylon prisoner. Newly promoted to the rank of Commander and appointed as CO of Pegasus, Commander Fisk quickly took advantage of the civilian fleet. Rather than see them as a collection of parts to confiscate as his predecessor had, he instead took advantage of Pegasus s own supplies and established a large presence in the black market. With the proceeds of this market, he was able to send expensive gifts to politicians and Colonial officers as a bribe. His powerful presence in this market was ultimately his downfall. Pushing to be put in charge of the investigation of the black market, he was able to keep the others' reputations secure for the time being and was able to focus on intimidating his fellow marketeers. Having enough of him, Phelan, a high-profile gang member based on Prometheus, ordered his liaison between him and Commander Fisk to board Pegasus and execute him. With Commander Fisk accustomed to black market trade onboard Pegasus, the man was allowed into his private room, where he garroted the Commander.Battlestar Galactica, episode: "Black Market". Sources Category:Battlestar commanders Category:Humans Category:Males